


First Moments

by somanyfeels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, He Goes Back and Forth, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Thor Learning Not to be an Only Child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels
Summary: His hands had been curled into his mother’s skirt ever since she had first showed him the baby.  The baby hadn’t been there yesterday.  Thor had woken up and ran to breakfast and caught sight of his mother and father talking in the gardens, a small bundle of old blankets held delicately in her arms.





	First Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaofolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/gifts).



> this is a commission for Seaofolives, who was kind enough to purchase a 2k fic from me when I needed it. They wanted a brotherly love fic between Thor and Loki and hopefully they enjoy it.

“He is little.” Thor said. His hands had been curled into his mother’s skirt ever since she had first showed him the baby. The baby hadn’t been there yesterday. Thor had woken up and ran to breakfast and caught sight of his mother and father talking in the gardens, a small bundle of old blankets held delicately in her arms.

“Yes, he is.” His mother said. “Far too small.”

She hadn’t stopped holding him, smiling down at him and rocking him back and forth in her arms. The baby hadn’t woken up yet. He had stirred, tiny fists raising up as he stretched, but never once opening his eyes. Thor pushed up on his toes to look and his mother leaned in close to show him. The baby had bright pink cheeks and the tip of his nose was shiny. He wiggled his nose as he slept. Thor was mesmerized, such a small thing and he kept sleeping soundly despite how close Thor poked his nose into his space. The air around him felt cold.

“Is he sick?” Thor asked.

“No. He is just very tired. Baby’s get exhausted easily and this one has been through a lot.” She said.

“Where did he come from?” Thor asked. He pulled himself up onto the bench, hands tugging on his mother’s skirt, to sit next to her. He didn’t care to sit in the garden for very long, flowers were boring and they didn’t do much. He only wanted to sit in the garden so he could see his mother’s new baby.

“He is a gift.” She said. The baby shifted in her arms, pudgy hands reaching out into the air. Thor reached out and a tiny hand wrapped around his finger. “Would you like to hold him? He will be your new brother.”

Thor’s head bobbed up and down in an eager nod. He held his arms out, scooting closer to her on the bench as his mother shifted the baby into his arms. He weighed almost nothing. The baby had started to move, face scrunching up like an old man.

“He’s freezing.” Thor said.

The baby’s eyes blinked open for the first time for Thor to see. They were large, almost seemed to bulge out of the little boy’s head as he stared up at Thor. He yanked on the finger that he still held in his hand and Thor let him drag it all the way up to his mouth.

“What’s his name?” Thor asked.

“We haven’t picked one yet. He was a surprise. A miracle.” Mother said. She was smiling, it was a big golden smile that Thor didn’t see that often, not with the war with the Frost Giants dragging on ad on. Maybe now that it was over she would smile more.

“Can I pick his name?” Thor asked.

There were dozens of old heroes and mighty warriors that Thor looked up to. So many that he could name his own baby brother after. Like one of the Valkyries. Or Ymir the giant. Or he could name his brother Mimir, after the old head in his father’s vault that whispers secrets. All exciting things, good names for future legends. The great king, Thor, and his little brother with a heroes name.

“If you put a lot of thought into it, then it will be considered.” Mother said. She reached out, hand delicately tugging the blanket more neatly around the baby’s little head. “There is so much preparation to be done before we can start the ceremony and fasten a name to him. He has only just arrived after all, the people don’t even know about their new prince.”

“We must tell them. There will be parades, they will shower him with gifts. Why is he so small?” Thor said. He leaned in close, his face closet to the baby’s. He watched the small thing, his nose wiggling and then mouth opening wide in a silent yawn. A hand pulled free. Thor reached forward, catching the hand with his finger.

“Not yet.” She said softly. “For now it would be best for him to have a few more days of peace. It is one thing to have a child, it is another to be a queen and have one out of the blue.”

Thor nodded. It made sense. He was young, but he knew women prepared for babies for months. Their stomachs grew and they got the blessings and did the ceremonies and prayed for the baby’s good life. It is what people did to welcome new children and Thor had never seen them do it for his new brother. They prayed for the war to end, they prayed for Father’s safe return, but they never had done it for the baby.

“He hasn’t been blessed yet.” Thor whispered quickly. There were traditions, Thor had learned them young and though they were long and boring he had the sudden fear that now the baby was doomed.

“It’s alright, love. He is safe here. Your father claimed him and we will get everything in order. He is our family now and we will keep him safe until this all settles down. The people will love him just as they love you. He will grow and learn and he will be strong and brave like you, with different hobbies and skills and both of you will rule. One king, and his most trusted advisor.” She leaned in, placing her lips to the baby’s forehead.

“Mother, I will still be the king, right?” Thor asked.

“You still have your claim to the throne. But he will be raised for it as well.” She said. She didn’t stop smiling as she brushed at the thin, fuzzy dark hair on the baby’s forehead. “I hope you love one another.”

The baby wiggled more in Thor’s arms. He had stuffed his tiny hand into his mouth, drooling around it, eyes drifting hazily between the two people around him. He looked so strange, skin pale and had a cold tone, hair dark and thin while Thor’s family were known for their fair hair and tanned skin. He seemed like such a strange addition to the family.

“Where did you get him?” Thor asked again. Thor didn’t know much about infants, but he knew they didn’t usually appear out of the blue without warning. “You didn’t have him, did you?”

His mother. Certainly he would have noticed a long time ago that there was a baby coming. Father had been gone in the war for a very long time. He had come back late last night with the armies and now this morning there was a baby.

“Did father bring him back?” Thor asked. “Was he stolen?”

“Put such thoughts out of your mind, Thor. I look at him and I see my child, who has been waiting for us for a very long time. He is our new prince and your new brother.” Mother said.

Thor wrinkled his nose and looked down at the baby again. Eyes had fallen shut and once again and his brother huffed out tired breaths. “Can we send him back?” Thor asked. The baby belonged wherever he came from and Thor would be king.

“No. Soon enough you’ll stop seeing him as anything other than your family. Soon you will stop being so stubborn.” Mother said, reaching up and brushing Thor’s hair behind his ear.

She started to stand up, lifting the baby from his arms and into her own. Thor jumped to his feet, hands curling into her skirt. His mother smiled down at him, walking slow so he could keep up and not tug at the fabric too much.

She was very busy, but would not put down the new baby and didn’t move too fast. They met with his father in the dining hall. Father was quiet today. Before he left the war, Thor remembered his loud voice carrying through this hall, telling boisterous stories and wild tales. Now there was just a greying old man who almost snored into his plate. The baby opened his eyes and wailed, father snapped at attention and gave the three of them a long look.

“Why is he crying?” Thor asked.

“He wants to tell us something is wrong. Perhaps he’s hungry, or dirty.” Mother said.

“He’s frightened.” Father said, looking back down at his food. “War is stressful, especially for an infant on a battlefield.”

“Is that where you got him?” Thor asked. The baby looked nothing like him, had appeared from nowhere, and so the obvious answer was that he wasn’t really theirs.

“Put all thoughts from your mind. He is a gift, our family is finally together and Asgard has peace. You are going to be a strong and brave big brother. He needs you.” Mother said.

Thor hummed and nodded and leaned over to look at the baby again. He looked so pale and Thor remembered how the cold and seeped through the blankets when he held him. Perhaps the baby was sick. The baby was small. The baby must have been abandoned, war was too difficult for small, sick babies and their families.

“Okay, we are its family now, but that just means I have to try even harder to be king.” Thor said, looking up at his father with a stern expression. Thor would not give up his claim to the throne yet.

“Start small. No one is born ready to be king.” Father said.

But that was for the future, for when he was older and had adventures and gained the reputation of a hero. His father was a hero, a warrior, and was a good king. Thor would start small. A protector of his new baby brother. Sick, tiny babies were a big responsibility. He leaned in close and his mother smiled, shifting so the baby was once again placed gently in his arms, resting on his lap. The baby was awake, cries quieting down to soft, annoyed whines. Thor smiled and pulled him tighter, trying to make him feel warm.

“You’re my family now. No reason to be scared. There’s no war here.” Thor said softly, leaning in to whisper to the baby. “Don’t worry, I can handle all the war. I can handle all the battling so don’t be scared anymore.”

The baby’s eyes drifted to their father. Was he scared of his new father? Did babies remember? Thor remembered his father’s golden hair, his cheerful grin and stories of far away places and young heroes who become kings. His father today was bent, leaning over the table exhaustedly, hair greying and beard a bit untrimmed. His father had left for war and came back an old, tired man. Thor remembered his father, but this baby likely only remembered a man at war, if babies could remember anything at all.

Thor didn’t know how much babies could understand and he had never been on an actual battlefield. Maybe the baby thought he was still in danger, that the Frost Giants might come back. Thor could imagine the poor village his father found the boy in, burnt to the ground by Frost Giants and then the dirt and ash trampled under the boots of an Asgardian army. The baby’s parents were probably dead.

The baby stared, taking everything in as breakfast was taken away and mother took him from Thor’s hands. The baby looked over Mother’s shoulder as Thor stumbled along, hands curling into her skirt and leaving father behind at the table.


End file.
